Clash of the Superpowers
by the blasphemer
Summary: The western kai has decided to come to earth on a vacation. While on earth, he decides to train Vegeta as his own warrior. because Vegeta thinks the kai could help him become more powerful than Goku, Vegeta accepts the offer, and they go int outerspace to


Hi, this is my first story in the Dragonball Z section, but I think I wrote it pretty well till now. Of course, my opinion does not matter, but hey, who cares? Anyways, this story takes place about between ten and twenty years after the Buu saga. It is probably best to ignore dragonball GT, since I didn't try to make this story and GT fit together. But if they fit perfectly into each other, then yay for GT lovers!!! This story might start of a little confusing, since I begin in the in the middle of it. But I will explain what happened in flashbacks (which will happen later in the chapters). Now that I'm done with that part enjoy, and please review telling me what you think of it and my writing skills.  
  
Chapter one: Intro  
  
Yamcha slowly stood up, wiping the sweat of his eyebrows. His mouth was bleeding, his cloth all torn up. He had nasty scars running up and down his body, and his face had one extra cut, which wasn't there before. He was heavily bruised, and breathing very rapidly. Somebody standing by would have thought he was reaching the end of his limits, but truth was he had just begun. He had yet to use his full power, and was still very much alive.  
  
There in front of him, stood the man he hated with all of his soul. The man that had once killed him. The man that had taken the love of his life from him. The man that had just murdered his family. This man's name was Vegeta. Vegeta stood at 5.8 ft tall. He was very strong and muscular. And also the last of his race. He was the prince of his race. He was also one of the most powerful man in the universe. Yamcha should have been proud he's even lasted this long against this man.  
  
But he knew that Vegeta was only toying with him. Vegeta wasn't using his full power. He was standing at super-saiyan level 1. Vegeta could now go al the way to level 3. But even now that vegeta was only at level 1, it was still a miracle that Yamcha was still standing. Yamcha could see that Vegeta was surprised, even though he was hiding it very well.  
  
But Yamcha had received some special training lately. From the grand kai himself. The dragon technique, they called it. It was a very powerful and dangerous art, and only the most skilled and disciplined warriors could master it. First the kais thought they would teach it to the Goku and Vegeta, but they quickly decided against it. While it was a powerful and deadly art, the supersaiyan was already enough and it wouldn't boost up their powers anyway. They wouldn't use it, and that would have been a waste of training.  
  
So that's why they decided to train the humans of the z-senshi. Compared to the saiyans and the Nameks, they were very weak. They could never hold up to the more powerful enemies. Often they would end up relying on the saiyans to come to their rescue. But the training would boost up their powers respectively high. But with the new fighting styles that the kai's had in stored for them, they would almost be as strong as a supersaiyan level two. About as strong as Goku was when he fought cell back in the cell games. This would certainly prove useful, if the saiyans weren't around when a new enemy attacked.  
  
That's why the humans would be a perfect candidate for the new techniques. Each would be given their own unique power.  
  
Chow-su had the comet technique. This would make him extremely fast, almost to the point of warp-speed. He would also be able to do heavy damage with his entire body, without harming himself. The there was Tien. He would learn the solar technique. A devastating art which was very effective, especially for when there were more than one assailant. Krillin would acquire the razor art. If you thought that his destructo-disc was deadly, wait till you've seen his new power. He had learned to master his ki into a cutting machine, from energy-swords to energy disc the size of the moon. He even learn how to make one under his feet, and he rides it like a floating skateboard. And then there was yamcha. He had gained the dragon techniek. This art gave him almost unspeakable powers. He could now do devastating damage, and break through some of the most powerful defenses.  
  
But even now he couldn't match up against the mighty saiyan prince. But he would definitely try. He had to, after what he had done to him. Vegeta had killed his family. After Bulma had dumped him, he had hid himself from the outside world. With only Puar by his side, he went to train in the dessert by himself, not returning to the civilized world unless there was an emergency. But 15 years ago, Tien and his girlfriend Lunch, decided to ask the dragon to remove her alternate personality from her. When the dragon granted their wish, he didn't destroy the bad personality, however. The bad personality, who renamed herself Launch, had gotten a new body. She, had nothing to do, so she went on a crime spree. On her crime spree, they had met each other, and after some trial and error, they had fallen in love. They had gotten married, and had a child, who they named Jinn.  
  
Jinn, that was the name of their thirteen years old, had already become a very powerful warrior. He was well trained in the art of the wolf, and would one day become a proud warrior. That was until Vegeta ended their lives. That bastard. THAT FILTHY ROTTEN BASTARD!  
  
He was going to get his revenge, one way or the other. He analyzed his position carefully. His opponent was a lot more powerful and a lot more skilled than him. So he wouldn't be able to overpower him or outrun him. His opponent was also very smart and good at strategizing, so it will be hard to fool him. So he would have to come up with a brilliant strategy, if he was to beat this.  
  
"hmmm, let me see if he has any weak spots," Yamcha thought. He dug up into his memory, trying to remember anything he could be useful to himself about Vegeta. Vegeta was very fast and his reflexes are faster than lighting. His entire self was a fortress. Nothing could impenetrate him. He, along-side goku, was the most skilled warrior of all of them. Even if they had the same power-level, Vegeta's fighting technique would leave Yamcha gasping for breath. Yamcha looked at the man in front of him, trying to see if he could spot any weakness. He could see no physical weaknees at all.  
  
"Maybe I should look for mental weakness," Yamcha said to himself. Vegeta was very smart and would be impossible to fool, unless..  
  
Yamcha looked at the smirk on Vegeta's face.  
  
" He seems very confidant. He thinks he is invincible. I could use that to my advantage," Yamcha noted.  
  
"He also doesn't know about my dragon technique yet. He will not be able to handle it in his current form."  
  
He had yet to use his dragon technique, and Vegeta didn't even know he has that power. If he could power up before Vegeta found out his true power, he might just have a chance. But how would he distract vegeta? After all, Vegeta was quick to notice on those type of things. Then Yamcha remembered something. Vegeta and his pride. If there was some way he could convince Vegeta to let him power up, he would be able to gain his power before Vegeta even notices how dangerous Yamcha really is. And then it would be too late. Vegeta won't have a chance to power up and it will be all over. Brilliant.  
  
Yamcha finally stood all the way up, looked at Vegeta and screamed: "I am ready Vegeta!!! Just wait till I power up, and you will see how pathetic you are compared to me!!!"  
  
That had gotten the reaction Yamcha wanted. Vegeta's face twisted into a grin, as he started to chuckle at Yamcha's words.  
  
"Go ahead and power up, fool," he said, his voice in a mocking tone. "I would like to see how powerful you think you are."  
  
"This is all I needed," Yamcha thought to himself, "now you're going down." And then, he started to power up.  
  
Vegeta watched closely as Yamcha started to power up. He wasn't sure what was going on. The fool had just attacked him in blind fury, without any explanation what so ever. Naturally, he had fought back, thinking he would finish him up in five seconds. No wonder he was surprised to find out that they had been getting it on for almost hour.  
  
The fool had definitely gotten stronger, but not strong enough. He had even managed to do a little damage, till Vegeta powered up to super-saiyan level one. This had seemed to put him back in his place. They had exchanged blows, but at super-saiyan, Yamcha wasn't able to keep up with him. Vegeta had decided to play with him. After all, what harm could possibly come out of it? Vegeta could have ended this any time now, but he didn't want to kill him.  
  
"The woman would have his head if I did," he said to himself. But he knew that wasn't the only reason he hadn't killed him yet. He had grown soft on this planet. He wasn't going to kill somebody just like that. He hated to admit it to himself, but he had gain morals.  
  
"dammit," he muttered under his breath, "this planet is making me weak."  
  
He was now trying to get him unconscious, but after repeated tries, he was still standing. This was truly a miracle.  
  
"The fool had really gotten stronger. And now he says he will be able to beat me when he powers up. HA! I'd like to see that. Bring it on, fool!"  
  
He crossed his arms as he waited for Yamcha to power up. A red aura slowly started to form around Yamcha as he bits of dust and pebbles started to rise from the ground. Suddenly, Yamcha let out a blood-curling scream as pure energy started to flow through his veins. The ground around him started to shake as everything started without ten yards started to burn from his energy. His feet dug into the stone hard ground as his power started to increase very rapidly. An electrical storm started to form around Yamcha as he reached for his maximum.  
  
Vegeta watched in shock and horror as he felt Yamcha's power skyrocket. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what he was sensing.  
  
This wasn't possible. Yamcha was almost as strong as Perfect Cell.  
  
"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE," he screamed,  
  
" How could a pathetic weakling like you have gotten so powerful?"  
  
Suddenly, something weird happened to Yamcha's aura. It was starting to change shape. It now looked like a..... dragon?  
  
Yes, a dragon. The head and Eyes of a dragon. The aura had the form of a dragon. Whatever it was, Yamcha now had the power of Cell. And he was still standing in super-saiyan level 1. And from the looks of it, Yamcha wasn't going to give him a chance to power up. He had been tricked, just like when he had been tricked by Cell.  
  
"I'm going to have to do something about that pride of mine," he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he heard Yamcha scream something to him. He looked up and saw a blast heading straight for him. He quickly jumped out of the way, only to have Yamcha's knee connect to his stomach. As he doubled over from the pain, Uamcha clasped his hands together and brought down hard on Vegeta's back. Vegeta was flung down to9 the earth, where he connected head first to the ground. As he stood up, Yamcha released a series of blast which he blew up the ground he was standing on. He was flung back into the sky, where he met with Yamcha's fist.  
  
"Damn,' he thought as he tried to stop his head from spinning. "I'm going to have to try and slow him with my skills. And when I get the chance, I'll power up to super-saiyan 2."  
  
He decided to take the defensive, hoping he would find a weakness in his attack. For a few seconds, Yamcha didn't do anything. Then he suddenly attacked head-on.  
  
"Now's my chance," Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
First he fired a blast at Yamcha's face. Yamcha quickly raised his hand to block it.  
  
He then powered up a big bang attack and released it at Yamcha. Yamcha raised againhis hand to block it, but then Vegeta appeared behind his back and kicked him towards the incoming blast. Just as Yamcha was about to connect to the energy beam, Vegeta released a Gallic Ho at Yamcha's back. As both energy beams connected to Yamcha, There was a gigantic explosion as they collided with each other. The air became thick with smoke and the smell of fire hung in the air. Yamcha was nowhereto be seen.  
  
"Now's my chance," Vegeta thought is he began to power up.  
  
Suddenly a giant ball of energy was heading towards him. Vegeta barely manage to get out of the way. Then he heard Yamcha scream: "dragon breath" and he suddenly and big flame of energy came towards him. He did not have time to dodge that one, so he raised his arms to block it. But instead of colliding on to him, the energy engulfed him, Burning him all over his body. He screamed as the energy clawed at his skin, as if it was eating him alive. He barely managed to get out of the energy field.  
  
"How did he manage to recover so fast," Vegeta screamed mentally at himself. "He is to powerful like this. If I don't find a way to power up, I'm doomed."  
  
Suddenly Yamcha rushed towards Vegeta, arms forward. Vegeta quickly fell into a fighting stance, as he waited for Yamcha close in on him. When Yamcha was within one meter of Vegeta, he suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta thought," where did he go?"  
  
Vegeta looked around, but he nowhere to be seen. He tried to sense him, but he was moving to fast. He couldn't pick up on his ki. Suddenly, he heard Yamcha scream "DRAGON PUNCH" behind him. He quickly turned around only to feel Yamcha's punch, filled with red energy, connect to his stomach. This one REALLY hurt. The punch flew superfast into his stomach, almost exploding as it collided witrh Vegeta. Vegeta felt breakfast make it's way up through the wrong hole as he threw up. He was starting to see red around his eyes and he couldn't breath. He felt very dizzy, and he was struggling to keep consciousness.  
  
As he was half-dazed from Yamcha's attack, he didn't pay attention when Yamcha removed his fist away from his stomach. He didn't notice when Yamcha clasped his hands together, nor did he notice when Yamcha screamed "DRAGON HAMMER". He didn't see how Yamcha's clasped hands started to glow and crackle from the red energy. He didn't see how Yamcha brought his hands down with all of his Force towards the back of his head. But he sure as hell felt it.  
  
He blow knocked him al the way down the earth. As he collided into the stonehard ground, he kept on going through the ground. He didn't slow down one bit. It was as if a hot knife was cutting through butter. He boring through the crust of the earth, going deeper and deeper. He know that there was know oxygen where he was, so didn't bother to breath. The blow had knocked all the senses out of him. His entire body hurt, yet he felt numb. Finally, he stopped moving.  
  
He felt something hot around him. It was kind of comforting, almost like a hot bath. But what could it possibly be? What on earth could he be floating in right now? He opened his eyes, and felt the hot liquid pour into his eyes. But it didn't really hurt him, as his eyes were very durable.But he couldn't see what the hot liquid was, because all he saw was bright red.  
  
"Could Yamcha's blow have knocked the vision out of me?" Vegeta asked himself.  
  
Vegeta then tried to guess what the hot substance in which he was floating was. Then he realized what it was. It also explain why he was seeing bright red.  
  
He was floating in magma.  
  
Yamcha smiled as he stared at the crater that Vegeta formed. It looked like it went in pretty deep into the earth. There was no way Vegeta could have survived that blow to the head. It probably cracked his skull open in two. He may be a saiyan, but he wasn't immortal. Besides, if he did survive that blow through some miracle, he had to be unconscious. He'd probably die from lack of oxygen or second degree burns.  
  
"Hmmm, better stick around, just in case he did survive that attack," he thought to himself.  
  
So Yamcha looked around, trying to see there was any signs of life at all. He couldn't spot nothing. He tried to sense Vegeta's Energy, but he was nowhere to be found. After checking the environment a couple of times, he realized that wasn't anywhere to be seen. So he decided to check the crater that Vegeta Created. He noticed that there was a very deep hole in the bottom.  
  
"HA! Guess I ain't so pathetic after all, am I?" Yamcha screamed to no one in particular.  
  
He had finally done it. He had beaten Vegeta. His sworn enemy. But for some reason he didn't feel satisfied with his achievement. His Family was still dead and he alone once more. Now that he had killed Vegeta, he didn't really have a goal.  
  
The dragonball wouldn't be active for another six months, so he couldn't wish back his family till then. He felt tears starting to form behind his eyes, but he held them back. He would not give Vegeta the satisfaction of him crying, even if he was dead.  
  
"You bastard, how could you," Yamcha said, staring at the crater.  
  
"I though you had changed. It really seemed as if you changed, but I guess people like you never change, do they?" Yamcha spat.  
  
With the new threat that head arrived on earth, things had taken a turn for the worst. At first, it didn't seem so bad. Vegeta had gone out in space and Goku and all the half saiyans went after him. Nobody knew why Vegeta left, but Goku went after him to make sure he didn't cause any trouble. Meanwhile Piccolo had to go to planet Namek to do some unfinish business. Piccolo didn't say anything about it, but everybody trusted him. But just a few weeks after everybody left, a new threat arrived to earth.  
  
They called themselves the super league. They were gang of super powerful warriors, who's only goal was to defeat anybody which was considered powerful in combat. For years they would go from planet to planet, defeating the warriors there, and usually leave the planet without much harm. But when somebody refused to fight, they would start killing innocents till they fought back. So the humans of the z-senshi had no choice but to fight them.  
  
Fortunately, because of the new training they had received, they had managed to put up a pretty good fight. In fact, they had forced the super league to retreat. They were surprised at how powerful the humans were, and when they found out that they weren't even the most powerful they got scared. They still fought on however. But when Vegeta came back on earth, they lost all hope. Vegeta had acquired super-saiyan level 3, and had also learned to use instant transportation. Also, Vegeta had gained experience with his telepathic powers. He had always had telepathic powers, but he was using them as if he was an expert. He had certainly learned a lot on his trip. When Vegeta took care of five of their strongest warriors, the super league retreated immediately.  
  
But all has not been without loss however. Tien and Krillin didn't survive the battle, and Chow-su was badly injured. He didn't think he was going to make it either, till Vegeta came and saved him. He was most thankful that Vegeta came, until he found out something.  
  
When Vegeta went in pursuit of the retreating enemies, one of them hid from the rest. That one came to me, and touched my head. Suddenly, horrible images flowed through his head. He saw his Family on there knees, begging Vegeta for mercy. My wife begged him not to hurt our son. She stood in front of him and pleaded with him.  
  
"Please, do anything you want with me, just don't hurt my boy," those were her words.  
  
Vegeta just walked over to her and punched her through her chest. He watched how Vegeta mercilessly ripped out his lover's heart out. He saw how his son screamed for his mother and attacked Vegeta. Vegeta just stood there, laughing as his son kept on kicking him. He didn't feel a thing.  
  
His son threw a punch, which Vegeta caught. Vegeta then ripped his arm out and beat his son with it. Then he picked up his son and threw him on his stomach. He then punched his fist though my son's back and ripped out his spine. He remembered how Vegeta was laughing, such an evil laugh. Psychotic.  
  
Suddenly Yamcha felt very angry. In his anger he threw a large beam through the crater, straight down to where Vegeta's body lay.  
  
"DAMN YOU , VEGETA!!!!" Yamcha screamed," I hope you burn in hell for what you've done!!!  
  
Yamcha turned around to walk away. There was no more use to be standing there. He had to go check how it was going with the others. As he turned around to leave, Yamcha hard a noise. A strange rumbling. The ground was rumbling. He looked down at his feet. Through the cracks he could see a blue light.  
  
"What the." was the only thing he could say before the ground collapsed in itself, then exploded. Yamcha was send flying into the air. As he was flying, his face connected to somebody's boot. White boots. The type Vegeta always wore.  
  
As Yamcha was send soaring back towards the ground, al he could think was "shit". He heard Vegeta's voice.  
  
"No, how could it be," he said," how could you have survived?!?!?!?"  
  
"You're supposed to be dead!!!" Yamcha screamed.  
  
Up there in the sky, it wasn't a bird, it wasn't a plane, and it wasn't superman. It was none other than Vegeta.  
  
"It takes more than that to defeat a super saiyan you fool!" Vegeta said.  
  
He was badly wounded. One eye was swollen shut and the his close was all torn up. His body was full of cuts and bruises. But out of all that, there was one thing which Yamcha didn't like at all. Vegeta had powered up to super-saiyan level 2.  
  
Now there was no way he could win. Or was there? He had one more trick up his sleeve.  
  
"I don't know what your problem is, but I've had enough," Vegeta said. "Have you gone insane???"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Vegeta," Yamcha said, " I know you killed my family. Don't deny it."  
  
"What the hell are raving on about you moron," Vegeta snarled, " I don't know what the hell your talking about."  
  
Yamcha's face turned to one of pure anger. If lookes could kill Vegeta would be begging for mercy right now.  
  
"How dare you deny it! Have you no pride? Can't even admit to your crimes like a man? If you won't admit it to me, you'll have to admit it to King Emna, guardian of the underworld."  
  
"Have you gone insane??? I told I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"  
  
Yamcha was furious. No, beyond furious. He could make a raving lunatic look like Jesus. The rotten bastard didn't even have the guts to admit to the crime?  
  
That's it. It's time to bring out the big guns.  
  
"Remember Vegeta, he who cannot escape the dragon's wind, wind succumb to the dragon's claw," Yamcha whispered.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about now?" Vegeta said.  
  
"You'll find out," Yamcha said, when he suddenly darted to the left.  
  
Vegeta shook his head at Yamcha. Had the poor man finally gone insane? Was he seeing things? He never touched any of his family member. In fact, they were alive and well. He had just seen them at Bulma's place. What on earth could have happened to him? What did he mean with the dragon's wind?  
  
"Who cares," he thought, " I just better make sure he doesn't hurt anybody or himself."  
  
Just then, he felt Yamcha fly past him. He quickly turned around and went after him. But instead of fighting him like a man, Yamcha kept dodging him. It was as if they were playing a game of tag. In his anger, Vegeta started to shoot energy blast at him. But Yamcha kept dodging it. He would constantly fly past them.  
  
"No," Yamcha thought, "he must chase me."  
  
"What the hell is he doing," Vegeta thought.  
  
"Stand still and fight like a man," Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Catch me if you can, oh mighty saiyan prick," Yamcha taunted back.  
  
Vegeta was getting irritated. He started to chase Yamcha around. They seemed to be going is circle, going to the center point. This didn't make any sense at all. Yamcha wasn't going to lose him this way. In fact, He was leaving energy trails for Vegeta to follow.  
  
As Vegeta was reached the center of the trail, he realized he couldn't move.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta said, "What's this? What the hell are you doing?!?!?"  
  
Yamcha suddenly stopped moving. He stood about 100 feet away from Vegeta. He let out a soft chuckle as he stared at Vegeta, who was stuck in some type of Energy field.  
  
"I warned you Vegeta," Yamcha yelled out, " He who cannot escape the dragon's wind, will succumb to the DRAGON'S CLAW!"  
  
Suddenly, the dragon aura appeared around Yamcha again. The Gigantic head surrounded Yamcha's body. But at his arm, there seemed to be a giant claw of Energy. Vegeta could feel the power of the claw. It was high, very high. Not only that, but it felt.. different. Definitely not in a good way. Vegeta struggled with all his might to escape the energy field. But he couldn't suddenly Yamcha flung his arm forward, releasing the claw. It was heading straight towards him. Iit wasn't moving that fast, so vegeta could see why he needed the dragon wind.  
  
Knowing he couldn't break out of the field in time, Vegeta prepared to block it.  
  
But as the claw headed towards him, it seemed to open up its hand. It looked as if five pointy fingertips were heading towards him. Vegeta braced himself. But when the blast collided, it seemed to go through his defenses. It was as if it was attacking from the inside. It was tearing at his very aura, his very ki!! It was too powerful to handle. Vegeta had to summon all of his powers not to die. He couldn't lose. Not yet. He felt himself being buried into the ground, as suddenly there was a giant explosion. He felt one of his arms break because of the impact. He had to struggle against the pain. He just had too.  
  
Yamcha watched as the smoke cleared. He couldn't see anything. Had he finally won?  
  
But suddenly, in the smoke, he could make out a shape.  
  
"No.."  
  
There was Vegeta, still standing. One of his arms was broken. But that didn't matter. His hair now reached all the way to his back. He was standing in super saiyan level 3.  
  
"No.."  
  
That's it. It's over. No matter what he would do, he simply coul not take on a super saiyan level 3. It is simply impossible. But he had to try.  
  
He shot a blast at Vegeta, but he disappeared almost instantly. He turned around only to be hit into the ground. As he was laying there in a crater, Vegeta flew feet first, slamming into his chest. Yamcha could feel all his ribs breaking. Everything around him started spinning as he lost his vision.  
  
His last thought before he fell into unconsciousness was: "I failed"  
  
"We are now circling directly above Earth's orbit, Lieutenant Ordox." Said a small, red skinned humanoid.  
  
"Excellent." replied the commanding officer. He looked out the view port. Earth was a rather nice looking planet; at  
  
least as far as this galaxy was concerned. The climate was different in different parts of the planet. Large Oceans,  
  
Arid deserts, Dense Jungles, Rich Forests, Bustling cities and more. Still, despite this seemingly harmless paradise of a planet, there was certainly a taboo about this planet. There was almost no information on it whatsoever. Old Saiya-jin reports ranked the planet high on the market, and a Saiya-jin infant was sent to clear it up. The infant was never heard from again, however this was not uncommon. Later, the brother of the child, and one of the remaining Saiyans left in the Galaxy, went to the planet to find out whatever happened to his lost brother, but never returned. Sure enough, his two companions, one of them being Prince Vegeta, went to the planet,  
  
after hearing some stupid tale about a Dragon that granted wishes. Surprisingly, only Prince Vegeta escaped, and only just barely. Interesting, considering he was a rather powerful warrior at the time.  
  
Soon afterwards, Lord Frieza went to a planet known as "Namek". It was rumored that it was also for the wish of  
  
a dragon, and many of his followers believed this to be a foolish thing, but no one said it to his face. The story got  
  
unbelievable here, the planet was destroyed, and Lord Frieza was found floating in space, barely alive. Right after his recovery, he seemed haunted by something, and would only talk of a "Super Saiya-jin from Earth". He and His Father, the great King Cold, left for the planet immediately, along with some of their finest warriors. They were never heard from again. The only transition sent was their landing.  
  
This caused Cold's empire to split into factions, fighting amongst one another to take control of the empire,  
  
but neither side could gain control for very long. Eventually, Frieza's brother, Koola, who was off in the Southern part of the Galaxy, heard of what had happened, and took off to Earth with his own men, who were elite fighters. Again, another member of the strongest family in the universe disappeared on a seemingly harmless planet.  
  
From this point on, the remnants of Cold Empire had ruled this planet unsafe, and all operations in the area ceased. The cold empire itself fell into pieces, leaving the universe into chaos. Now monarchies came and went, every time a powerful race would try to conquer the galaxy, only to be driven away by another powerful race. It became so that the counsel, probably the last political influence from the cold empire, would regulate the galaxie. They made sure that the galaxy and all it's inhabitants didn't fall into a dark age. While they didn't have nearly as much power as they did back when the cold empire rain supreme, they still kept this part of the universe a civilized region. That was until the Super-league entered the game. The Super-League was in the beginning, nothing more than a group of warriors trying to achieve glory by defeating the most powerful warriors in the galaxy. First they weren't considered a treat by the counsel. But they turned out to be harder to deal with. Soon enough the first members of the super-league would be destroying some of the most powerful warriors of the counsel. They began deafeated there enemies with a breeze. Such a powerful group hasn't been seen since the age of the highly evolved race, the saiyans. They quickly gain a reputation and became feared from all around. But it turned out that powerful warriors could also join the Super- League, provided they pledged loyalty to the original members of the Super- League. Soon, the small band of warriors grew into an army, conquering planets and adding new warriors to there organization.  
  
They were quickly gaining power, even though the counsel still had lots of power. In fact, many planets and other small empires still stood behind the counsel. But for some reason, the leaders of the Super-League didn't want do an outright attack. It would be to risky, according to them. They wanted to earn the right to rule the galaxy, not take it by brute force. The counsel told them to earn such an honour, they must do something no one has been able to do before. Something that not even the saiyans or the Cold family has been able to do. They had to go and conquer earth. The Super-League gladly accepted the offer, claiming that nothing could stand in there way. They send a ship full of low class warriors to the planet. There orders were to basically and take care of them. At first they couldn't find nothing out of the ordinary. They fought some of the stronger humans, with power levels between a thousand and two thousand. But then they came upon a three-eyed man and a strange doll-like thing. The two of them defeated the whole legion of low classed warriors in less than a minute. For some reason they spared there lives however. The defeated low classed warriors immediately rushed back to their headquarters asking for back up. A new batch of super-league members was sent, this time they were made out of second and first class warriors. It didn't seem to matter, as they were also quickly disposed of. Only this time they weren't spared. Only three came back alive, claiming what they saw. This time the Elite four, the original members of the group, was pissed. They decided to pick there most powerful man and go and investigate themselves.  
  
Ordox stood over the feared planet with a sense of pride. Among dozens of other officers,  
  
all with outstanding military careers, he had been handpicked. It was a great honour, and his own career, with perhaps his life, was in the balance. He decided not to mess it up. The elite-four was already on the planet, fighting some of the warriors. It was now there job to locate any other warriors out there.  
  
"Commander Barukku," He commanded, "Get me a formal power level reading on the planet." He was going straight by the book, and so far, nothing had come and blasted the ship into slag. So far so good.  
  
"Uh Lieutenant?" Chuckled Commander Barukku, "Power level is averaged between three and eight. Classification untrained." Ordox didn't laugh, however, this couldn't have been right.  
  
"Run the test again." he snapped.  
  
"This can't be accurate." Ordox was given a priority one mission, not some useless scouting trip!  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. It's definitely accurate."  
  
Ordox stood there. He felt almost cheated. This would be an embarrassment to his record. He stood there a few  
  
moments, and finally muttered out the order.  
  
"We'll just have to wait for our masters to return," With that, he walked off the bridge, disappointed by this sad turn of events.  
  
"Wait a minute, sir!" cried Barukku coming at him like a madman, "We've managed to locate a few high power levels!"  
  
"Perfect!" cried Ordox, now running back to the command center. He had expected a super powered race, but a  
  
few very high leveled fighters was just as good. "Get a precise location and power level." Barukku quickly got to work.  
  
"Alright, we've found them, Lieutenant, their in various spots around the planet. A few seem to be extremely  
  
high, in fact."  
  
Ordox looked to the screen, they were rising, all right.  
  
Very fast, too. 700,000....1,200,000....3,400,000....9,200,000....18,900,000....47,100,000.. ..97,800,000....Still rising. Ordox got a nervous feeling inside his gut. Of course, he wanted to test his potential against a strong opponent, but this was madness!  
  
300,948,000....450,271,000....760,335,000....It was still rising?!? By now, nearly every man on the bridge was standing around the computer, watching in awe as the numbers soared. Ordox quickly realized that it would not stop. The computer had a limit of 890,000,000, and then...  
  
There was a loud explosion, and the computer blew up in a brilliant fireball. Some of the men got up some Ki  
  
shields, but a few unlucky soldiers were badly burned.  
  
"Damn," cried Ordox, shielding himself from the flame.  
  
"Commander, get this fire under control, fix these men up, and contact base. Tell them about what has happened  
  
here."  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Barukku, and he obediantly got to work. Ordox, however, was off to his chamber to do some  
  
serious thinking.  
  
"Barukku," screamed Captain Ordox, "did you get contact with the base yet?"  
  
"No sir, it seems that nobody is on board," replied Barukku.  
  
"damn," thought Ordox, "what the hell are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"M-Maybe we should follow our orders, sir," Barukku said with a hint of nervousness in his voice." We are supposed to find and destroy any other high power-level we find.  
  
"I know that!!!" Ordox snapped, "but doing so would be suicide. I'm the most powerful on this ship and my power-level only reaches 1.8 million! How can we go up to something with a power-level that's probably over 900 million? Not even the elite-four are that powerful!!!"  
  
"Sire, come take a look at this," said private Orgen.  
  
"What is it now?" Ordox said as he walked over to the computer screen, where Orgen was sitting.  
  
What Ordox saw, however, surprised him. He was looking at a video footage of the two earth warriors fighting. One of them had tall golden hair that flowed down al the way to his waist, the other had black hair a scars up and down his body. The one with the golden hair was whooping the black- haired one. But then the black-haired one shot a strain energy at the golder hair, which almost destroyed the golden-haired one. It looked like he was dead, until the golden haired one came back, only this time his hair reached down his waist. After that he easily defeated the blackhaired one. But it was clear thst the golden haired one was very, very badly damage and had no more energy left in him. Then suddenly his hair turned black. He looked familiar. It was like he had seen him on a computer file or something.  
  
"What the hell did I just see?" Screamed Ordox.  
  
"That was a recording of a battle that happened a few moments ago," said Orgen. "And those two fighters were also the power-levels we just read on our computer.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Ordox, "Does that mean that they are still weakened as they are right now?"  
  
"That's right, sir."  
  
Ordox turned around and stood there, thinking carefully. Then, with a determined look on his face, he said:  
  
"Barukku, get the men ready. We're going down there."  
  
Vegeta wiped the blood of the corners of his mouth. His entire body was aching. He hadn't had a beating like that in ages. He had not expected to take so long on beating him. He had used a lot of his Energy. He let himself fall out of super-saiyan. He couldn't keep it up much longer.  
  
"Finally." he thought, while still gasping for air.  
  
Suddenly a group of soldiers landed behind him.  
  
Get ready to fight, one of them said, clearly the leader.  
  
"Ah shit." was all Vegeta could think of to say. He didn't have the energy to go and fight. He knew that he could not even power up to super-saiyan level one in this state. This was one battle he would not win. But he would not give up. He would fight till the end.  
  
As he struggled to stand up, he started to remember how he wound up in this position. His mind started to go back into a flashback, all the way back to that faithful time, where the western-kai decided to visit once more...  
  
That's it, hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. That's right, I saw you were going to click on the "x" button, without clicking on the review button first. Shame on you. 


End file.
